Viktorin Family 2039 Easter
Good Friday Easter Morning (Jaden, Duke, and Ivy come downstairs.) Lucinda: Happy Easter kids! Jaden and Duke: Happy Easter! (The kids sit at the table to have special Easter egg shaped pancakes.) At church Egg Hunt (Jaden, Duke, and their cousins Travis, Lina, Porter, Tanya, and June, are out in the back hunting for eggs. Ivy, Gavin, and Kinsley sit with their parents and watch.) Florence: Kids, remember to share your candy with the little ones. Travis: We will Mom. (Jaden finds an aqua pearlescent egg and is about to reach down and grab it, but Duke grabs it first.) Duke: This one is mine! Jaden: No, I saw it first! Give it back Duke. (Jaden tries to take the egg, but Duke punches her.) Jaden: Ow! Duke stop it! Duke: Make me. (Lucinda suddenly comes up to Jaden and Duke.) Lucinda: What’s going on here? Jaden: He took the egg I was going to get, and he punched me. Duke: I saw it first! Lucinda: Duke, you should know better. You‘re Coming inside for a time-out. Duke(cries): No! Lucinda:Oh yes you are! (Lucinda takes Duke by the hand, and takes him inside, and has him sit in a chair.) Lucinda: You stay here for 5 minutes, then you can come out and apologize to your sister. (Duke sticks his tongue out at Lucinda) (About a minute later, Duke stands up and comes back outside.) Lucinda: Duke! That was not even five minutes. Get back in! (Duke bites Lucinda) Lucinda: Ow! That hurt! Opening baskets Savanugh: Kids, you gotta find your baskets! (The kids look all over their house to find their baskets, and finally find them in the garage.) Jaden: Our baskets! (The kids collect their baskets, head inside with them, and they all sit the table to open them.) Jaden: Cool, I got a Peter Rabbit chocolate bunny, a giant metallic egg with gummy butterflies in it, a milk chocolate cross, a pearl cross necklace, a TY beanie boos lamb plush, a Glitter Old Time Easter sticker book, a Peter Rabbit teacup and saucer set Travis: Nice! I got Jelly Bellies spring mix, a giant metallic egg with Easter Hershy’s kisses in it, a white chocolate cross, a peep plush, an Easter egg light up spinner toy, Lina: I got an egg with Starburst jelly beans, Cadbury cream eggs, a cookies and cream chocolate bunny, a personalized girls’ bible Porter:I got yellow chick peeps, bubble gum eggs, a giant gummy bunny June:Great! I got pink bunny peeps, Robin eggs, Reese’s eggs, a rainbow TY Beanie Boos bunny, Peeps nail polish Tanya:Fabulous! I got chocolate covered marshmallow eggs, Cadbury mini eggs, Easter life-saver gummy candy, a chunky pastel Easter bracelet and necklace set, Easter egg glitter putty Gavin: Konsley: Easter Dinner (On the table, there is baked ham, roasted lamb, deviled eggs, Easter rolls, honey-glazed carrots, thyme popovers, apricot glazed green beans, spring vegetable pasta, and goat cheese dip.) (On the dessert table, there is a bunny cake, Easter egg cookies, carrot cake, Easter MandM cookie bars, peep cupcakes, and Easter white chocolate bark.) Category:Easter Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts